This invention relates to coverings of window openings for protection against storms, and, more particularly, to support elements for removably securing rigid panels over window openings to protect them against storms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,190 issued Feb. 18, 1997 presents a review of the art and teaches a system in which channels for receiving and holding a rigid panel are affixed to three sides of a window opening. A fourth channel is affixed to the rigid panel. The panel is slid into the three channels and the fourth channel is then bolted to the fourth side of the window opening to secure the panel in place in preparation for a storm. After the storm threat has passed, the fourth side is unbolted and removed with the panel. This leaves the window with a permanent three-sided frame that is not particularly attractive. It requires that the bolts be stored with the panels. They can easily be misplaced in the years between use. Panels with channels or attachment members, not being planar, are not as easily stored as planar panels. Because the bolt openings in the panel channel must be in registry with bolt receiving holes in the building structure on one side of the window, each panel may only fit one particular window, making the process of protection more complex at a time when speed and simplicity may be desirable.